


this world that makes you dig your own grave

by jewishmccoy



Series: just what you want to be you will be in the end [1]
Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone's Jewish, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishmccoy/pseuds/jewishmccoy
Summary: Jamie thinks it’s maybe the way Clem moves. There’s something—off, it makes her skin crawl a little. But she has bigger worries, like how she’s spent almost a decade of her life chasing one man, and it’s not a romance novel. This is her life, and maybe she doesn’t want to waste one more second on just this one other person.





	this world that makes you dig your own grave

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up around the end of Season 2 but contains spoilers for Season 3.

In the beginning, they were a team. But in the end, it took them just days to fall apart. 

Mitch should never have been the glue, but somehow, he was.

Abraham and Dariela make a go of it, and they're happy, for a while. Their child is enough to remove most doubts, right up until he's not. Abraham takes Isaac to the Hybrid lands when the last school closes.

Dariela's skills are necessary for Jamie, it turns out, and they find common ground in their quest to take down the Shepherds and, eventually, Dariela realizes, their desire to track down Mitch.  _Turns out no man left behind was drilled into her head a little too deep,_  she thinks, wryly. 

Later, they'll wonder what would have happened, if Dariela had been around when Jamie answered that call from Clem. But she's not, and Jamie picks up the phone, alone in the apartment. 

This Clementine is something Jamie doesn't recognize. This Clementine kills a man in South Carolina, but that’s not what sets her running.

"No one in the world is new," she says, as she buries the man in a shallow grave off I-95, "So, in a way, a piece of the future is dead." She lights a match and doesn't say even the first verse of Kaddish. 

She makes the phone call to Jamie as she sips a beer in the back booth of some run-down bar, dirt from the grave still under her nails. There’s a certain amount of desperation in her voice that isn't faked, born of living in a world where she may be one of the last pieces of humanity. She keeps the conversation short, and just the right amount of little girl lost, she thinks. Her entire life has been spent chasing this one man, the scientist, the one who might just save them all. She’s spent years hunting leads. She’s spent her childhood with eyes wide open, looking death in the face. She’s from the Hybrid lands in a way, she thinks, she’s spent the last five years in the territory, and she’s emerged, like a butterfly, ready to greet what’s left of the world.

She isn’t sure whether she’s chasing ghosts or solutions, but as she sets eyes on Jamie Campbell, she thinks, for once, it’s something  _real._

Clementine killed a man in South Carolina, and today she’s killing her demons in Siberia. She smiles at Jamie when she gets on the plane, but she sees prey.

Jamie thinks it’s maybe the way Clem moves. There’s something— _off,_ it makes her skin crawl a little. But she has bigger worries, like how she’s spent almost a decade of her life chasing one man, and it’s not a romance novel. This is her life, and maybe she doesn’t want to waste one more second on just this one other person.

But duty, or maybe guilt, gets her in the pilot’s seat. 

Jamie is nothing if not the kind of person who can get things done, feelings be damned.

“Clem,” she says, “Let’s go get Mitch.”

 


End file.
